


Eyes to See

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Meme Inspired [53]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Meaningful Eye Contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: She looked into those ugly eyes andsawhim.





	Eyes to See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of meaningful eye contact

She looked into those ugly eyes—all the pain and anger and fear that had built up in Kyo over years and years of knowing the truth about his own self—and _saw_ him.

Not just the beautiful moments they'd managed to share. Not just his humanity lying over the top of this cat spirit. Not just the person and form that people loved, but the one they hated, the one that smelled and looked disgusting, even in the eyes of those who swore they loved him.

He saw it in her eyes that she saw him truly.

And stayed.


End file.
